


Chemistry Takes Over

by PotionChemist



Series: The Secret Sex Life of Hermione Granger [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Name-Calling, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: Hermione is getting ready for a night with Draco Malfoy, and she slips into a memory of the first night they had given in and gone home together.





	Chemistry Takes Over

**Author's Note:**

> I literally threw this together in one night, completely un-beta'd, so any mistakes belong entirely to me. It was going to be a one-shot that evolved into a memory. It might continue into a series of one-shots.

Hermione surveyed her appearance in the mirror. She wanted to look absolutely perfect for her… appointment.  She refused to call it was it actually was.  She knew deep down inside she should stop these liaisons, but the truth was, she cherished them.  Draco Malfoy was giving her something she had never had before—an exciting sex life. 

 

She had suffered through a horrifically boring two-year relationship with Ron, an equally boring three-month relationship with Oliver Wood, and a lukewarm fling with Viktor Krum that lasted six months. After she and Viktor had decided to go their separate ways, Hermione had decided to spend her night in an out-of-the-way bar in Knockturn Alley.  Generally, her status as a muggleborn war heroine kept most people away from her when she went to bars in shady parts of wizarding London.  That night, however, Draco Malfoy had approached her, and their chemistry just took over…

  

* * *

 

 

“Granger, what’s a Gryffindor princess like you doing in a shady Knockturn Alley pub?  People will get the wrong idea,” he drawled.

 

She flipped him the bird and drank deeply from her pint.  She noticed his lips twitch, like he was actively trying to stifle a smile or laugh. He sauntered over to her table and sat down across from her.

 

“Is that any way to treat an old friend from school?” Draco asked.

 

Hermione laughed loudly.  “Is that what you’d call us?  Friends?”

 

“Fine, fine.  Is that any way to treat an old enemy from school?”

 

She smiled.  “I’d say it’s perfectly acceptable to make obscene hand gestures to enemies, but if you’d like, I could tell you to fuck off instead.”

 

“You wound me, Granger, really.  I’ve certainly never been told to fuck off before. Although I must admit, hearing you say naughty words is new and… exciting.”

 

He smirked at her, and she examined him a little more closely.  His face was gorgeous and symmetrical, just like it always had been.  His hair was still the bright shade of platinum blonde it had been when they were younger.  His eyes were like molten silver, but she thought she could see a little blue in them, too.  He was still slim, but his shoulders had broadened, like maybe he had put on some muscle.

 

Draco noticed her prolonged stare.  “Granger, are you checking me out right now?”

 

Hermione shrugged.  “Why not?  If an old enemy can’t check you out in a shady pub on a Friday night, who can?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t say I had a problem with it. Feel free to keep ogling.”

 

“Malfoy, you’re getting so generous in our old age.  I don’t know what I’d do with myself if I had to look away,” she said.

 

He quirked an eyebrow in her direction.  “In all seriousness, Granger, it’s probably best if you aren’t seen by anyone who matters in this pub. There are a lot of shady dealings here, and you wouldn’t want to get caught up in a scandal.”

 

“Thanks for your concern, Malfoy.  I just wanted to go somewhere I wouldn’t be bothered tonight and I didn’t have any muggle money on me,” she explained.

 

“Where are your bodyguards? Weasel, Potty, Wood, or Krum?”

 

She rolled her eyes.  “I don’t need bodyguards.  Ron and I haven’t spoken much since I broke up with him.  Harry is with Ginny.  Oliver Wood is probably off fucking your friend Marcus Flint, and Viktor is going to be spending a lot more quality time with either his hand or the Quidditch floozies in Bulgaria.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened and he brought his hand up to his chest playfully.  “Be still my heart!  Does this mean you’re free to come back to my flat tonight?  You could ogle me with a lot less clothing.”

 

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip and thought for a moment.  Did she want to go home with someone she thought she hated?  She couldn’t deny she loved bantering with him—his wit was as quick as hers.  She had already established that he was wonderful to look at.  There was definitely chemistry between them, and she was willing to let it take over this time.

 

“Is that a promise, Malfoy?” she said with a smirk.

 

He nodded at her, a look of hunger starting to invade his silver eyes, turning them to a darker grey.  Hermione quickly swallowed the rest of her pint and stood. Normally, she wouldn’t just go home with someone like this, but she was sick of dating and boring relationships. She just wanted to have sex tonight, and if Malfoy was offering, she decided she couldn’t refuse.  It’s not like she’d be getting a better offer in a Knockturn Alley pub.  He followed her lead, and they walked out the door of the pub.  Once they were outside, he looked around and saw no one on the street. Since they were alone, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her denim-clad arse with both hands, apparating them directly into his flat.

 

As soon as they both fully materialized, things became frenzied, like they were two horny fifth years snogging and heavy petting for the first time.  Hermione’s tongue stroked against Draco’s lips, asking for entry, and he groaned his acceptance while gripping her arse even tighter and lifting her up.  Her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her down the hallway. Their lips never broke apart, and their tongues danced sensually.

 

Hermione felt herself being lowered down onto a bed. Draco had moved one of his hands from her arse to the back of her head where it tangled in curls and held her steady when her set her down.  He broke the kiss and whispered, “Granger, tell me what you want.  I’ll let you decide where this goes.”

 

She reached up and ran her fingers through his sexy blonde locks.  “Malfoy, that’s sweet of you, really, but I…”

 

“What do you need, Hermione?” he asked.

 

She shivered when he used her first name, and it prompted her to respond honestly.  This was Draco Malfoy with her; what did she care if he found her sexual tastes a little unusual?  “I need you to take control.  Tell me what YOU want me to do.  Everyone just assumes that I want control, and I really don’t.  I’ll get off on pleasing you.”

 

Draco stood and nodded, reaching for his belt buckle. “Strip down to your bra and knickers and get on your knees, Granger.  I want you to suck my cock.”

 

Hermione whimpered, his domineering voice and filthy command making her heart race.  She felt her panties growing damp and her pussy clenching, wishing it was filled with something to grab on to.  She stood and obeyed his command while watching him undress.  She was happy she was wearing a matching set of silver lace bra and knickers rather than something plain. 

 

When she was done undressing, she got down on her knees and looked up at him.  She felt a cushioning charm placed under her knees, and she almost laughed—she was surprised he thought of it.  His eyes were even darker now, and he was devouring every inch of her with them. Draco’s hand laced through her hair again, and he said, “Go on, Granger.  Take off my pants and put your feisty little mouth to good use.”

 

Hermione reached up and pulled his boxer briefs down, revealing his larger-than-average erection.  She grabbed the root of him with her hand and started slowly stroking him. She brought her mouth to his pronounced hip bone and started licking and sucking his skin.  She had a knack for leaving love bites, and she gave him one there. She worked her way closer to her final destination, but when she reached the thatch of blonde pubic hair, she stopped and tried to switch to the other side.  However, the hand in her hair pulled just roughly enough to stop her and make her look up.

 

“Did I tell you to leave love bites all over my pelvis?  No, I did not.  I told you I wanted you to suck my cock.”

 

Hermione panted a bit and opened her mouth for him. He tilted her head back down and she felt him enter her mouth.  Draco didn’t thrust in all the way; he gave her the first couple of inches and then let her take over.  Her hand was still fisted around him, and she resumed stroking him while her mouth bobbed back and forth over every inch she could comfortably take.  Her eyes stayed fixed on him, and she could tell he was enjoying everything she was doing so far.

 

While she would never admit this to most people, Hermione loved giving head.  When she fantasized, it was rarely the thought of sex that got her off.  For some reason, picturing oral sex made her come harder than anything else.  She decided, right then, she wanted to give Malfoy the best experience he’d ever had.  She wanted to give him the kind of blow job he would think about and wank to later.

 

Hermione’s hands moved to his firm arse cheeks, and she pulled him deeper into her mouth.  She got control over her gag reflex and started to deep throat him. “Fuck, Granger, yes!” he said, looking down at her and meeting her smouldering eyes.

 

She pulled back, deciding to alternate between taking him deep, applying hard suction, and teasing him with her tongue swirling around his sensitive head.  After a minute of teasing, he tightened his grip in her hair and started to gently thrust. Draco looked down at her, and she felt like he was almost asking for permission.  However, it wasn't in a breaking character and ruining-the-moment kind of way.  She nodded to the best of her ability, and he started to fuck her mouth gently.  After getting used to his rhythm, she joined in and met his thrusts eagerly.

 

“Oh, sweet Salazar, such a good girl, letting me fuck your swotty little mouth, Granger,” he panted out.

 

Another gush of fluid came out of Hermione’s dripping sex.  She moaned around him, the vibrations from it making Draco even more wild.  “Touch yourself, Granger, but don’t make yourself come.  I like the way your little moans feel around my cock.”

 

That statement alone made her moan again, and she watched his eyes roll back a little.  He was still thrusting into her mouth, and she surprised him by stopping him and taking him to the root.  She moved the soaked crotch of her knickers to the side and started lightly stroking her clit.  Hermione’s head gently bobbed on him, his cock penetrating her throat.  She was sure he was in a state of near bliss, and she was, too.  Her little moans were getting closer together; she was so aroused by the whole scenario.  She was close to her peak and felt her eyes slide shut.

 

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled off his dick by her hair.  Her head was tilted back, and his eyes met hers.  His eyes moved downwards and saw her fingers still stroking.  “No coming, Granger.  You almost did, I’m sure of it.  I will make you come when I want you to.”

 

Hermione moved her fingers away, even though her body was screaming for release.  She took a couple of deep breaths and nodded.  Her eyes met his and he looked her over.  “Give me your fingers, Granger.  I want a taste,” he said, a twinkle in his now dark eyes.  She moaned and raised her hand up towards him, presenting the two fingers she had been using.  Draco leaned down and sucked on them.  “Fucking delicious.  Get up and bend over the bed.”

 

Hermione followed his command, finding the bed was almost the perfect height for this endeavor.  She laid her torso flat against the mattress and felt him come up behind her. She felt his hands moving over the skin of her back, down the backs of her thighs, over her hips and arse.  Draco unclasped her bra, leant down and licked the length of her spine. She convulsed from the unexpected sensation and let out a gasp.  He let out a chuckle and then slid her panties down her legs.

 

“Granger, open your legs a bit wider,” he commanded. She obeyed, widening her stance. It was actually more comfortable for her.  “I don’t even know what I want to do to you first.”

 

She felt his fingers start stroking her sex.  “Oh, Granger, your cunt is so wet.  Did you like sucking me off?”  She groaned.  “Answer me or I’ll stop,” he said.

 

Hermione panted.  “I loved sucking you off, Malfoy.”

 

She felt two fingers glide into her easily.  “Did you like it when I fucked your mouth?”

 

“Oh, Godric, yes.  No one has ever done that with me before.  I loved it when you fucked my mouth.”

 

Draco’s fingers pressed on her g-spot and started stroking slowly.  “The golden Gryffindor princess likes to be treated like a whore in the bedroom.  Who would have guessed?  Are you ready to come for me, princess?”

 

“Yes, please, Malfoy.  I’m so close,” Hermione cried.

 

He withdrew his fingers and slid his erection deep inside of her.  One of his hands moved to the back of her neck and held her down as he pounded into her forcefully.  The other snaked around her hips so he could rub her clit in hard circles.  “Come for me, Granger.  I want to feel it on my cock.”

 

Hermione was lost to his filthy words and rough treatment of her body.  She tumbled over the edge, feeling her body release more liquid heat between her legs. Draco must have felt it, too, because he quickly pulled out and dropped to his knees behind her, lapping at her folds. The haze of her orgasm was still hanging over her and her legs were shaking. 

 

She felt him turn her around and lift her hips onto the bed.  He kneeled back down between her legs and continued to eat her pussy voraciously. She ground her hips into his mouth and took all he was willing to give her.  His fingers entered her again and his tongue focused all of its attention on her sensitive bud.  Hermione heard a voice say, “Draco, please, suck on my clit, please, I need you to.” She supposed it was hers since she could still see his blonde head between her legs.

 

Suddenly, he pulled back and removed his fingers without giving her what she asked for.  His hand came down on sex with a firm slap and she screamed.  He stood and plunged back into her, hooking her knees around his elbows and leaning down so she was almost folded in half and entirely restrained.  He looked into her eyes and said, “I’m in control, Granger, you don’t tell me what to do, remember?”

 

Hermione nodded and felt herself climax again. She was in such a fog, only feeling the pleasure he was giving her and completely losing track of her surroundings and the passage of time.  He leaned into her even further, grinding his pelvis into hers to stimulate her more. She felt like she was in one continuous orgasm, never feeling the ebbing of pleasure that would generally separate the climaxes.  She looked up at him and saw his eyes starting to squeeze shut.  He groaned, and she felt him come deep inside of her.

 

Draco pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her.  After a minute or so, he said, “You alive, Granger?”

 

She let out a small noise of assent, and he laughed. “Fucking hell, that was hot. I almost came like a fourth-year virgin as soon as I was inside of you.”

 

Hermione mustered all of her brain power to speak.  “That would have been very disappointing, Malfoy.”

 

“Oh, so when you’re about ten seconds from climax, you’ll call me Draco, but now it’s Malfoy again?”

 

Her eyes opened wide.  “Did I do that?”

 

Draco smirked and nodded.  “You sure did, princess.  Were you okay with everything I did and said?”

 

Hermione could tell he was nervous.  “You mean when you said I like to be treated like a whore in the bedroom?”

 

He looked a bit sheepish.  “It just kind of came out in the moment.”

 

She laughed.  “Mal—Draco, it’s fine.  It’s probably an accurate description if I’m honest with myself.”

 

“And when I slapped your…?”

 

Hermione laughed even harder.  “You can say cunt during but not after?”

 

“Shut it.  Saying it after feels a bit disrespectful.  When I slapped your… oh, fine, I’m not saying vagina either.  Did you like it when I slapped your cunt, Granger?”

 

“I almost came when you did that, so I’m going to say yes,” she replied.

 

Draco’s eyes widened.  “Do you think you would have if I did it a second time?”

 

Hermione rolled to her side to look at him, just now realizing her bra was still hanging loosely from her arms.  She removed it completely, and Draco’s eyes moved to her breasts.  “Fuck, I never even touched your tits,” he whined.

 

“No, you didn’t, but it was fine without it.  And yes, I think I could have come from you spanking my pussy,” she said.

 

“Give a man five minutes to recover before you say things like ‘spanking my pussy’.  Fuck,” he groaned.

 

Hermione giggled and leaned in to kiss him again. He kissed her back, and the previously smothered heat between them started to come back to life.  “Gods,” she said, pulling away, “I don’t even know how I can still get turned on right now.  I’ve never come like that before.”

 

“Have you ever had a partner take control like that before?” Draco asked.

 

“Not that fully,” she admitted.  “They usually break out of it to ask permission and I can’t stand that.  It kills the arousal.”

 

He nodded.  “So you like to submit?”

 

“I guess so?  I don’t know how far that goes for me, but I definitely don’t want to be in charge during sex.”

 

Draco smirked.  “We could try some things out.  I can’t deny having your body at my mercy is a major turn-on, Granger.”

 

Hermione considered it for a minute.  “We can’t tell anyone, Draco.  It has to stay between us.”

 

“Done,” he said, leaning in to capture her lips again and finally bringing his hand to her breast.

 

* * *

 

Hermione found herself incredibly aroused after allowing herself to remember their first night together in that much detail.  That had been three months ago, and their sexual interludes were still as hot and intense as that very first one had been. She never thought she could find someone to sate her desires, but he had.  Draco Malfoy, prat extraordinaire, could make her knickers wet with just a look and make her come harder than anyone else.

 

She didn’t know why, but tonight felt like it would be different somehow.  She had purchased emerald green satin lingerie for the occasion.  Over the lingerie, she was wearing a simple black dress and black peep toe pumps.  She flooed over to his flat, and he looked her over hungrily.

 

“Food or fun first, pet?” Draco asked.

 

Hermione felt her sex clench.  “Fun, I think.  I don’t know if I can wait.  It’s been two weeks.”

 

Her eyes roamed over him.  His blonde hair was a bit longer than before, and it was starting flop into his eyes in the sexiest way possible.  He was in a light grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his faded Dark Mark fully on display. 

 

“Pet, you’re staring again,” he said.

 

Hermione blushed.  “Can’t help it.  I’m a lucky girl, having someone so fucking sexy who wants to ravish me.”

 

“Who said I want to ravish you?”

 

She laughed and flipped him off, just like the first night they had been together.

 

Hermione saw the sparkle of memories in his eyes, and he said, “Now all you need is a pint to down, and I might just get lucky tonight.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him.  “Malfoy, you know as well as I do that I’ll likely be on my knees or bent over for you within the next hour.  I’m not playing hard to get.”

 

“Why wait an hour?” he said, picking her up and carrying her bridal style to the bedroom.


End file.
